Circumstances
by NixxH
Summary: Series of one-shots and part of the 100 one-shot challenge entailing Kotone and Team Tsukai's adventures (from Praying for Closure) with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and their respected loved ones. Set between PFC and the upcoming sequel for the time being. Rated M just to be safe... Feel free to laugh.
1. I: Introduction

**Author's Note: **Okay, so decided to make this the first chapter. The next chapter has all the blah, blah, blah of the real Author's Note. Just enjoy all the mayhem to come! =3

* * *

**Introduction  
**_Nixx, Kotone, and Yusuke  
Theme 01: __Introduction_

* * *

"I don't really understand what you're asking of me." Kotone glared at the blonde intruder of Genkai's temple, scowling to herself with her arms crossed. "This is ridiculous."

"As I've told you already," the blonde grumbled, tugging at her lopsided ponytail and haphazard clothing, "I need you to introduce this one-shot challenge for Fanfiction. What is so damn hard to understand?"

"I've got that you're the one who wrote the story with my team and I being in the _TouMa_, so be happy I haven't killed you yet for invading our privacy." The wind demoness felt her fingers twitch, wanting desperately to snatch up the author by her throat. "I mean, what would happen if I killed you?"

"I'm the one who made you who you are. If I died, so would you. Get it? Plus, with the children in your future I'm sure you want to live."

Horror marred Kotone's face and she recoiled across the living room of the temple, clinging to the wall. "Offspring?! Why the hell would I want offspring?! Are you out of your damn mind! Just think of how horrible mine and Hiei's brats would be!"

The blonde waved her hand and sipped on her coffee absentmindedly. "Actually, they're rather wonderful. Avaron is the best, in my opinion."

"I do like that name…" Still, Kotone could not fathom the thought of little, monstrous offspring running around Mukuro's fortress in Makai. "No! And besides, how would I die if you did?"

"Well, not just you, you know. So would Daiki, Hajime, any future of your children and all the Yu Yu gangs, Mizue-"

"Alright! I get it! Gah!" Kotone proceeded to slink away from the way and eye the human carefully. "What do you need me to do then, oh great witch?"

The newcomer grinned evilly and gestured grandly with her hands. "I want you to go and get Yusuke. He'd be the best one to use in this situation. Hurry up now! We need to get this show on the road!"

Kotone, angrily cursing the platinum-haired loony, scurried from the room to do the biding of one that could literally _write_ her out of existence.

* * *

_**::{ Introduction }::**_

An hour later, the redheaded wind demon found herself dragging Yusuke into Genkai's temple by his ear. Keiko had not even asked as to _why_ her husband and mate was being taken hostage, so used to the strange circumstances by now. Instead, she had not even fought the matter and simply sipped her tea while her male counterpart cussed his way out of the door.

The blonde was still lounging on the furniture as if she had been here a million times. From what Kotone gathered, she had in the world of writing, but regardless she looked far too comfortable on the ugly sofa.

"Just who the hell is this?!" Yusuke pointed at the human in python cowboy boots and tiny shorts. "You a thug? Wait, you're American! What the hell?!"

"This is _Nixx_, as I've been told to call her," Kotone introduced irritably as this 'Nixx' stood from her seat and grinned again. Oh how the redhead hated that all-knowing look. "She's the one who apparently threw me into existence and now has demanded our help."

"This doesn't make sense," Yusuke huffed and crossed his arms. "Who the hell are you, lady?"

"The one who wrote Shoichi and Izume, along with Kotone and her team, into existence, like my favorite creation mentioned." With this said, 'Nixx' shoved her thumb towards Kotone.

"I'm going to kill you! How do you know of my kids?!"

When Yusuke made a move to do just that, Kotone snatched him up and kept him from the blonde that was just taller than the redhead. "Yusuke, I think she's serious! She's talking about our kids like she knows them!"

"Eh?" Yusuke eyed the intruder a little more carefully. "I don't even believe this, dumbass. Why should we?"

"Oh, because in a few years I'll be putting all of you into an earth-shaking War of the Three Worlds and if you want your kids to live, you'll listen." Nixx examined her nails and ignored the brash swears of the Mazoku. "Now, if you'll kindly just get this over with, we can be done and I can disappear again. It'll be like I never even showed up!"

"Just do what she says." Kotone, though not one for taking orders, did not trust this human, but she had to believe her in some aspects. The very detailed account she had given the wind demoness on her entire life was frightening. No human could live as long as a demon and for the blonde to know so much, she had to be omnipotent in some way. "We'll cooperate."

"Great!" Nixx bounced over to the duo and produced a scrap of paper from her pocket. "Read what's on this, please. After that, I'll be gone for good!"

Hoping that the magical witch slash writer would take mercy on her- and not write about Kotone and Hiei having offspring- the wind demon complied. "NixxH would like everyone to know that she does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. That right belongs solely to Yoshihiro Togashi, but she is in the process of betting all her rights away at various casinos so she can amass a fortune to buy it off him."

"Yusuke." Nixx turned to him then.

"Ugh, this is so stupid! You probably don't even have any money to gamble away! Wait, you gamble?" A stupid grin grew on his face. "Let's play a game of blackjack. If I win, you make Kotone wear a frilly dress and dance through all of the temple with these powers you seem to posses. If you win, you can write up something that has me admitting Kuwabara is the best asshole in the world."

"I like this idea." The blonde rubbed her chin carefully. "Read your script first and then sure."

"I don't like this! How am I part of this bet!" Kotone, once again, had to restrain herself from strangling the human. Instead, she punched Yusuke in the face. "Read your damn lines so she can leave!"

"Ouch! Bitch!" Yusuke, about to start a fight, received a plain look from the blonde and gulped. She meant business. "Fine, dick. Some of these one-shots might be rated M for Mature, if only because of language and possibly sad shit."

"You aren't reading your lines right," Nixx murmured, but did not stop him.

"Shove it!" Yusuke glowered, but glanced back at the paper. "Oh, but she does own Kotone and all her original characters and blah, blah, blah. How about that blackjack?"

"Let's play!" Nixx clapped her hands and sat on the ground at the coffee table. In the mean time, Yusuke pulled a deck of cards from his pocket while Kotone shouted her protests in the background.

With a flick of her wrist across a miniature laptop Nixx carried, the blonde made Kotone shut her mouth and stay completely still while she gambled away with Yusuke.

* * *

_**::{ Introduction }::**_

Yusuke was on the ground laughing, helping to support his new ally- Nixx, obviously- as they watched the ridiculous scene unfold. He had won the bet, but both were way to happy with the outcome for Nixx to brood about it.

Kotone, dressed in the frilliest, brightest pink dress Nixx could possibly imagine, skipped across the temple grounds with a garland of daisies in her hair. She threw more flowers from a basket in her claws, scowling as she was forced to sing some horrible Disney song that made her stomach twist and churn angrily.

"This… is… AWESOME!"

The moment lasted only as long as Kotone was forced to this torture. As soon as the writing on the laptop wore off, she angrily tried to apprehend the two idiots and give them 'what-for'.

Needless to say, Nixx never returned to Genkai's temple…

* * *

**REVIEW! XD**


	2. II: Drive

**Author's Note: **This is simply a series of one-shots that pertains to any of my Yu Yu Hakusho stories, which is only one for now, to keep my readers satiated until I can get the sequel ready to be debuted. These go in NO SPECIFIC order and I will usually make a time reference in them. I'm also ATTEMPTING to do the 100 One-shot of Drabble Challenge, though it is significantly harder with one-shots than drabbles. Especially since I write A LOT... Anyways, hope this keeps all of you satisfied.

* * *

**First Visit to Ningenkai  
**_Kotone, Hiei, Kurama, and various  
Theme 09: __Drive_

* * *

"Where are we going, Hiei?" Kotone glared at her mate, following him towards a strange portal. "Is this the portal to Ningenkai? I think Daiki told me about it once. He's been there on binges to stock us with whatever he could possibly find game-wise."

Hiei let her ramble, grabbing her wrist and literally dragging the woman through the portal. The fire apparition had thought it time to visit the fox, considering it had been a full year since the tournament.

Kotone had not been too excited.

They made it through with the woman clinging to him irritably, muttering profanities in his ear from the place she chose on his back. Hiei simply ignored her, trying not to smirk as they landed in the forest.

"This doesn't look that much different than Makai. Even there we have blue skies in certain areas," Kotone grumbled, looking around the forest they had ended up in.

"You have no idea, woman." Without giving her much warning, he began walking away with his mate following close behind.

When they broke the tree-line, she stopped and stared. Horror marred her face, staring at the tall buildings and vehicles that drove through the streets. She was not in her element at all and she felt sick to her stomach.

"The air! It smells so foul here! Why does it stink so terribly? And what are those devices that are moving? Are they monsters? Demons?" Kotone had snatched up Hiei's arm, holding close to him and eyeing everything with extreme caution. "I don't like this place."

"The fox is expecting us. Come," he snorted, briskly moving down the sidewalk. They had come out close to Kurama's house luckily, which gave Kotone a bit of a relief when she found it was smothered in flowers and seemed cozy.

"This reminds me of our dojo, but more in the form of a house," she sighs, entering without knocking behind her mate. Kurama was in the kitchen, staring at them pleasantly. "Kurama! How can you live in this beastly world?! It smells so terrible here and these things have swallowed up the humans and made them move around on this hard ground!"

Kurama could not stifle his laugh, patting the little demoness on the shoulder. "Kotone, do not worry so much. They are called _cars_. I own one as well. In fact, I'll be driving us to Genkai's later. Yukina and Kuwabara need some wedding help, considering the ceremony is in a few months."

"_You want me to get in one of those things?!"_ She was horrified again, moving away from the two men as they watched her in amusement. Hiei never really cared for the motorized contraptions, but just to see Kotone's discomfort was incentive enough for him to ride in one again. "Blasphemy!"

"Well, first we need to get you into something more appropriate to wear here. Hiei's is normal enough, but you certainly seem out of place. Plus you'll need to make sure your ears are hidden by your hair or a hat. Come with me." Kurama had noticed the awkward dress of the woman, at least for his world, and pushed her along down the hallway.

"What the hell is wrong with my clothing?!"

"I believe I have something that the women tend to leave over here when coming over to swim in my pool." He fished around in a drawer and produced a pair of itchy pants and a normal shirt with some strange design on it, along with this awkward device that had two cups held together by straps. "Ah! Here you go. Your shoes will be fine, but please put these on. I'm afraid I don't have a hat so you'll need to be careful with your ears."

Kotone gripped the ensemble until the fox left the room. She quickly removes her outfit, fumbling with the pants- _jeans_ as the tag read- and finally figured out that the tag went in the back after a few trial and error runs. She felt highly uncomfortable in the tight, clinging _jeans_, but the next part was more frustrating. This cupped contraption was a confusion to her, not sure _where_ to put it.

"HIEI! COME HERE!"

The topless demoness was not surprised to find her fire apparition leaning against the open doorframe now, lips twitching terribly hard to hide that grin he wanted to show. She turned to him, nearly snarling.

"Just what in the three worlds is _this_ thing and where does it go?!" She holds up the black device, lacey and rather sultry, if she could figure it out.

"It is called a _bra_. Some sort of torture device for women in this world. Give it here." He snatches it from her hands, walking around behind her and pulling the loops around each arm. He fumbled with the hooks in the back, finally clicking them into place, before swiveling her around to properly adjust her breasts in the device. "It's suiting, but I never want you to own one of these ridiculous things."

Kotone glanced down at her breasts, now cradled perfectly in the cups. She had blushed brightly when Hiei had adjusted them, but now she understood why. The wraps she normally wore only suppressed her chest by a bit, but this _bra_ thing worked wonders! It pushed them up and together, making them appear larger instead of being bound. She had to admit she liked the way they looked, but the way it felt on her was a bit painful.

"But damn do they look good!" She put her hands on top of her chest, bouncing them once. A set of hands ripped them away, growling viciously in her mate's throat. "What?"

He pushed forward, slamming his lips on hers, but the kiss was short-lived. Hiei pulled away, eyes narrowed. "Kotone, _stop_. We have things to do."

"Sorry," she blushed again. The woman grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head, noticing that the neck dipped into a V shape and showed off her assets nicely. "Well shit. You'll be looking at them all day long."

Hiei turned his back to her, trying to calm himself, before waving her after him. She followed, slipping her shoes back on and carrying her old clothing in her arms. The jeans were irritating, especially considering the woman was not wearing underwear. She never really did, considering they were a rare commodity in Makai. Now she wished she had a pair...

"Well, I see you had a bit of trouble." Kurama was holding a set of metal objects that attached to a ring. They looked like keys, but with more embellishments. "Now, how about you experience a car for the first time? Hiei has decided to let you sit in the front seat."

"Why do I feel like this is for his amusement?" She glared at her mate before bounding out of the door to escape his snarky comments.

* * *

_**::{ Drive }::**_

"I'm going to die!" Kotone was clutching tight to various pieces inside this _car_ thing. She had thrust her feet so hard into the bottom that Kurama had been worried if she had dented it. Her hands were shaking as they stopped outside some vendor stalls that were inside a building. "Where are we?"

"I promised Daiki I would make you bring him a new game back to Makai after your visit," Kurama chuckled, opening the door for her and unlatching the seatbelt for the woman. Good, because that snake-like fabric had been a hassle enough to try and work the first time. "You are coming in. He's been here countless times and thinks it would do you good to see it. That's why you had to change."

Hiei was quick to get out and smirk at her, knowing he was following for his own sick amusement- yet again. The store itself was _huge_ and littered with all sorts of video games and movies. He led her to the counter, smiling that mischievous grin of his.

"I have a pick-up under 'Daiki'," Kurama told the gangly teenager behind the counter, who had put his full attention on Kotone, eyes drifting down to the valley of her breasts. Hiei was glaring at him, but before he could speak up Kurama waved behind his back. This was going to be hilarious.

"Alright, here's your total," the boy murmured, handing a bill off to the fox. He passed it to Kotone, the woman trying to make heads or tails of it before seeing the price at the bottom. She did not know this currency form.

"I'll give you half of that," she snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you don't barter here."

"Please excuse my sister. She's not from here." Kurama was quick to make excuses for her.

"No, wait a minute," Kotone growled at him. "How about three-quarters of that, hmm?" She leaned over the counter, eyes narrowed on the boy. He gulped, unable to pry his eyes from her chest. "Well? I'm impatient."

"I-I can give you my fifty-percent discount," the boy stammered. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

With a satisfied smirk, Kotone watched Kurama hand off the money- now half-price apparently- and take the bag from the teenager. Both the demons were stunned, but the woman did little to hide the smug sneer on her face.

Once they left the shop, she was nearly dying with wicked laughter. "Points for Kotone. I knew he'd barter."

"Only because he was staring at your damn chest," Hiei hissed behind her. It only made her laugh harder.

"And I didn't even have to put the charm on!"

"You're sitting in the front seat again, woman."

"Damn it!"

* * *

_**::{ Drive }::**_

Needless to say, by the time they had arrived at the massive staircase to Genkai's and climbed it, Kotone was frazzled. Kurama had made her go to a _grocery store_, which was a multi-versed market in one building, and buy a few more things. Unfortunately her bartering had not worked on their female attendant. Not only that, but they had to pick up Yukina's dress from yet another store, and by this time she had nearly fainted in culture-shock and exhaustion.

"Oh, Kotone! You came!" Yukina was the first to greet her, but before the koorime could make it over to her, the little wind demon fell out on the ground, twitching. "What happened to you?!"

"This is why I like Youko better," Kotone grumbled into the dirt. "And Hiei, I officially despise you right now."

"What the hell happened to you?" Yusuke had appeared on the scene, staring down at the odd demoness. "Hiei? Kurama? What did the two of you do?"

Hiei smirked, letting the fox answer. "First she was forced into a bra, then I let her ride in the front seat of my car, and then the gaming store, the grocery store, and the dress store."

"Hell. I'm in hell..." Kotone groaned, shoving her face harder into the solid dirt.

No one could contain their laughter.

* * *

**Ah, one down, 99 to go. We'll see if I can actually make it... REVIEW LOVES!**


	3. III: Mischief Managed

**Author's Note: **Alright guys, the reason I am updating so soon after the last one is because, well, I probably won't get to at all in May. My convention is coming up June 1st and that means I'll be buckling down to work on everything I have yet to finish.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE:** NixxH has created a facebook page for everything regarding my stories. All the fanart and personal artworks for each of my separate stories have been put up, along with an easier way of getting a hold of me. Add with the following link... (remove spaces and replace 'dot' with a period)

facebook dot com slash nixxh dot fanfiction

**Commissions: **But that's not all! **Do you want some artwork done?** I am currently doing commissions on DeviantArt to try and raise some much needed cash for the upcoming convention. My husband has cut me off after I spent too much on costuming. T_T If you need more information please check out...

nixxh dot deviantart dot com

**Even better! **I know you guys could help me out in some way, if it is only telling your friends that I'm doing a **few** (limited) commissions. But here's the kicker, pets! I offer a reward up...

If any of you find some friends to commission me, or you do it yourself, as a NixxH avid reader/fan, I will write a short one-shot if your username is mentioned **in** the request with the word **fanfiction** there as well. Not only that, but whoever commissions me for the highest price (and mentions your username), **you** will get a free upper-body image of one character **or** your OC, colored with a simple background, for helping me out! =3 Not to mention you'll get the next chapter of your favorite story of mine dedicated to you! (This same offer is going to the readers of all my stories, but there will only be one supreme winner.)

**ShadowAmaris: **Just wanted to say a special thanks for reviewing via PM!

* * *

**Fanfiction Central  
**_Kotone, Hiei, and various  
Theme 72: __Mischief Managed_

* * *

It was late into the night in Ningenkai at Genkai's temple, only one still awake. Kotone's face was lightened up by the screen in front of her, the clawed hand gently roaming over the little thing called a _mouse_.

This was one of her now-frequent visits to the Human World, considering Yukina's wedding was literally next week and preparations had been necessary. Kotone had been here a lot to do all she could to help, though she had kept from the city if absolutely necessary.

Even then, she still had not set foot into another _car_ since her first trip.

The entire day had been spent with Botan, Yukina, and Keiko to handle last minute business, but the afternoon had proved interesting. The blue-haired Grim Reaper had been more than ecstatic to teach Kotone about this device called a _computer_.

* * *

_**::{ Mischief Managed }::**_

_Flashback_

_"See! This site is dedicated completely to men and women who write stories about characters from movies, video games, and this thing called anime. You know, the cartoons like InuYasha that are predominantly Japanese?"_

_Oh, Kotone knew_

_all about InuYasha. It was one of Hajime's secret pleasures to sit in front of the television for hours in Makai, watching it and some other various cartoons. Thus, Kotone had been roped into it and fell in love with the anime not long after leaping in during the middle of the first season._

_"They pair up the characters with one another and then various original characters," Keiko explained to the wind demon. "It's fluffy cuteness!"_

_"Oh now this has got to be rich," Kotone grumbled, peering over Botan's shoulder at the obnoxiously bright screen. It hurt her eyes at first, but soon she adjusted. They even had a category named_

_Yu Yu Hakusho, detailing the lives of the gang and these original characters as well._

_Apparently it was a class favorite for the women. Even Yukina liked to read about what these people wrote, and it never bothered the women that somehow these people knew about their personal lives. Kotone simply shrugged it off and coerced Botan into showing her more InuYasha_

_fanfics- the word was ugly coming from her mouth- until she had completely learned how to work the site. It was simple enough once effort was put in._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_**::{ Mischief Managed }::**_

Thus, Kotone was up late at night reading more of this thing called _yaoi_. It was male on male written porn in some cases, and she found herself snickering at half of it. If only these females knew what went on in Makai where sexual orientation rarely mattered. She had never been one to admire the same sex, opting for males more often than not, but she knew many that went for their same gender. In fact, she remembered Daiki had a few trysts with an attractive male demon, not anything involving mating, but did enjoy his _personal_ company, if one could understand her meaning without being vulgar.

Screw it. They fucked like rabbit demons.

Her eyes burned, having read over far too many Sesshy and Naraku stories and finally bored of the whole idea of them. Curiosity overtook her and she clicked back on the _Yu Yu Hakusho _category, despite how badly it unnerved her to know that someone was watching them. Were they a part of some anime? Highly unlikely.

If she ever found out who wrote these, she would hurt them. No one should know about what went on behind closed doors in their lives. Fortunately, after skimming through the list, she did not find anything on herself or her team.

_'Well, I suppose I should be insulted that we aren't 'main characters' or whatever.'_ She snorts, finding a particular piece with Hiei and Botan as a pair. _'Alright, I need to make a list and find a way to track these mortals that would type such blasphemy! Hiei is _my_ mate! Damn dirty humans!'_

She finally came across one that was called _'Praying for Closure'_, a title that caught her eye. The summary was something that sounded close to her life story, so she clicked it up and began reading.

Kotone's jaw nearly hit the desk when she realized this was a behind-the-scenes version of the _TouMa Tournament_ Team Tsukai had participated in, along with the various thoughts of all the gang. She made a mental note to hurt a few of them for their particular ideas of her and her team, then wanted to slap herself when she realized just how obvious Yuji had been as the villain.

_'What the fuck is going on?! Who is the author of this bullshit!'_ Her white-blue orbs finally move up to the author's name at the top. _'This 'NixxH' is going to die a horrific death. No, I'll make it swift. She paired me with Hiei, as it should be, so I'll at least make her torture quick, maybe even painless. Doubtful.'_

She read through the entire thing, grinning at the determination her little fire apparition had felt in winning her over. It was still unsettling, but her chest was swollen in pride at the fact of the matter. She never knew he wanted her so badly, but it certainly made her appreciate him a little bit more. Not to say she didn't appreciate him anyways, but still...

"Enough of this." She finished the story off, crying at the part about Yuji and unable to see the epilogue for some reason. It refused to come up on the page, but she supposed that was best. She did not want to know their future. It already scared her to be so in depth in what happened at the _TouMa_.

Once she had exited off of that, she found something particularly interesting. It was yaoi, something she really should not read, but she could not resist. The words that darted across the page made her jaw really drop and her eyes widen.

A malicious smirk pulls across her face, despite the sick bile rising in her stomach at the idea of what was written. Regardless, she had some vengeance to give on a certain few men and this was the perfect way to do it.

For now, the demoness needed sleep. She pushed the window down, clicking off the screen and heading to the spare bedroom set up in the house. Hiei was off handling business with Mukuro, which did not bother her, but the emptiness of her bed was disheartening. Despite this, she forced herself into a fitful sleep, ready for the morning to come.

* * *

_**:{ Mischief Managed }::**_

When Kotone finally got up it was around noon and everyone in the house was up and moving. She had never pulled on her Makai clothing so quick in her life, grinning wildly from ear-to-ear once she remembered her scheme.

She completely ignored the snide comment from Genkai at her cheerful disposition, which made the elderly woman raise a single brow in question. Something was up with the wind demon and she knew it.

When Kotone found herself picking out a set of leftovers from the kitchen, her glee only grew. Apparently Jin and Chu were visiting with some kid named Rinku she had already met before. Not only that, but Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were present and accounted for.

Oh, she was entirely too excited.

"What's got you in such a good mood, squirt?" Kuwabara grumbled, shoveling more food in his mouth. "You're never this happy when you wake up."

"Oh, nothing at all," she snickers. Everyone eyed her warily, even Hiei as she walked up and kissed him. "Jin! Come give me a hug!"

"KO!" Jin finally snapped out of his reverie, pelting her with a wild flail of his arms and a tight grip. "Why are ya so excited, love? It be out o' character for ya, it is."

She shook her head, finishing off her cold meal and waiting for everyone to migrate to the furnished living room for tea. Kotone gave her greetings to Chu and Rinku before stealing the seat at the computer.

She waited, leg bouncing madly. She could hardly contain herself, but waited until Botan and Yukina were done serving the tea to everyone and sat down. It was time.

"Alright, I have an announcement!" Kotone claps her hands, gaining all the attention from the room. "When I first came to Ningenkai, Kurama and Hiei played very vicious tricks on me, trying to traumatize me. This included painful _bras_- or whatever they are called-, demon motorized contraptions, bartering with horny teenagers, giant food markets, and some awful place that sold dresses and kimonos I never want to see again," Kotone smirked towards the fox and her fire apparition, "but after all this, I have finally found their just desserts."

"What in the world are you planning, woman?" Hiei narrowed his eyes on her.

Kotone holds up a finger, turning to the computer and pulling the page back up from last night. She had found just the perfect piece. "Everyone ready?"

The respective agrees are called before she scrolled down to the correct area of the story. It was a single, long chapter, but had been the vilest out of all of them she had stomached to read.

"Alright, here we go," Kotone snickered again. "_'He was ready, waiting for him on the bed. His body was clothed in just a single sheet that covered him from the waist down, exposing the muscled, small chest.'"_

"What the hell are you reading us?!" Yusuke was horrified and the women were blushing, save a curious Genkai.

"Shh! It's getting good!" Kotone skips a few more paragraphs down to the juicy part. _"'He could not contain himself anymore. The darker demon's nipples were taut and both were panting heavily. It was _His_ turn to play the dominant male, and he thoroughly enjoyed his role. Now, with a great heave, he turned the demon beneath him over and rammed his entire shaft in without hesitation. Both groaned in satisfaction.'"_

"Yukina, my love! You should not be hearing this!" Kuwabara tried to cover her ears, unaware that the little koorime had done her fair share of reading on yaoi.

"Kotone, you're making me sick!" Botan did not mean from the awfulness of the words she was hearing, but instead from laughter. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Oh, hang on! I'll skip to the _best_ part!"

"I have a feelin' the lass is about to make us all hurl," Chu grumbled under his breath.

"_'At last, both came to a shivering climax in their passion, sweat dripping from their bodies and growling to themselves. Each called out the name of their lovers in unison, rocking their bodies one final time,'"_ Kotone was beside herself with glee. "_'"Hiei!" the redhead called, clinging tight to the male just as the darker-haired demon screamed, "Kurama!" The two were spent and happy with their loved ones.' _The end!"

When she swiveled her chair around, she met the undying laughter of the entire group, save Hiei and Kurama. The redhead was gaping, the blush on his face viral and almost the color of his hair. He was not sure how to retaliate, whether he should lash out or not.

Even Youko was beside himself with mirth.

But it was Hiei that Kotone stared towards. The fire apparition was shaking, snarling deep in his throat and red in rage. His fingers had drawn his katana, the metal hissing against the sheathe. _"Kotone, come here."_

"Well, that's my cue to leave!" Kotone cackled as she fled the room, her mate hot on her heels and leaving everyone behind to laugh wildly.

"K-Kurama! I always thought you were gay!" Yusuke smacked his knees, trying to contain himself and doubled over. "I just didn't expect it to be with _Hiei!_"

"I-I would never!" Kurama choked out.

"It's fanfiction! It's fan girls who decide they want to write steamy, forbidden love between the two," Keiko explained, flushing. She was still giggling under her breath.

"You don't think he'll hurt her, do you?" Yukina was the first to completely recover, staring out of the window and watching the madly giggling Kotone flit away from a wayward swipe of Hiei's blade.

"Yes, I believe he'll rough her up pretty good," Genkai smirked. "I think that was the first time I've laughed in months. Remind me to thank the little brat."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"HIEI! IT WAS HILARIOUS!"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh made everyone cringe, soon followed by Hiei dragging a swirly-eyed female in the room by the back of her shirt. He threw his mate to the floor in the living room, now completely calm.

A large bump was on top of Kotone's head.

"Completely... worth... it..." The woman mumbled one last sentence before passing out on the floor.

* * *

**READ IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT TOP OF CHAPTER!**


	4. IV: Illusion

**Author's Note: **Unfortunately, the sequel to PFC won't be debuted until at least the end of July. Things came up and I've had to push the deadline back. Even then, it might take longer but I am shooting for the very last days of July.

* * *

**Halloween  
**_Kotone and various  
Theme 04: __Illusion_

* * *

"I'm so sick of being dragged to Ningenkai," Kotone moaned, walking irritably beside Kuwabara. The male was grinning wildly, holding a few bags of things up. Hajime had come along as well for the trip, but he was waiting for them at Kuwabara's new house. The lug had bought it for the wedding, which had already passed and was living with his blushing bride.

They arrived in no time, Kuwabara rambling about something called '_Halloween'_, finding Hiei, Yukina, and Hajime lounging around the apartment. Yukina was smiling, pulling the bags from her husband and mate before scurrying into another room with Kotone. One of the bags had been passed off to Hajime before they left.

"What are we doing, Yukina?" Kotone stares hard at her little friend as she begins pulling things out of the bags. "What are those?"

"Costumes, Kotone! It's Halloween and we are dressing up!" She hands off a black ensemble. "Kazuma thought you'd make a cute devil."

Kotone pulls on the strange red leather bodysuit and corset, followed by a pitchfork with fake horns on her head. Her pointed ears stuck out from her hair and the fangs in her mouth were showing. She actually kind of liked this outfit, but hearing it called a costume was ludicrous.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

Yukina's outfit was sparkling and a whitish blue, covered in strands with a set of wings on her back. "I'm a fairy. I had it ordered last week. What do you think?"

"I think we look like polar opposites." Kotone laughed to herself. "What do we do on Halloween?"

"Well, people dress up and go to haunted houses. Children collect candy, but we are far too old to do that," Yukina explains, dragging the smirking demoness from the room. Hajime was wearing some ridiculous costume that made him look like InuYasha, Kuwabara in a set of monk robes like Miroku. Hiei was the only one not participating.

"Why aren't you dressed up, spit-fire?" Kotone quirks a brow.

"I don't celebrate foolish ningen holidays like _this_ one," he grumbles, glaring at her. He did take a moment to appreciate just how _tight_ the outfit she wore was.

_'Contain yourself, Hiei.'_ The fire demon bit back the urge to leap at her.

"Let's go to a haunted house! We'll meet up with everyone else later." Yukina claps her hands and the group head outside.

They avoided the car.

* * *

_**::{ Illusion }::**_

"You aren't supposed to brutally hurt the people that jump out at you, squirt!" Kuwabara was laughing regardless, Kotone's fist clenched in the air with a vein protruding her head. "That's the third haunted house we've been kicked out of. Oh well, look there's another one!"

This one seemed more ominous than the last few. Graves were littered around the grounds, a spooky mansion decorated in rolling fog and cobwebs. It looked as ancient as the theme of things, so Kotone felt herself wondering if actual ghosts lived in the establishment.

"Try to contain yourself this time," Hiei sneered at his mate, earning a harsh punch to his shoulder. "Watch it, woman."

"Oh shut the hell up. I don't see you stopping me from all this," Kotone hisses, ambling in front of the group. As soon as they stepped in, eerie moaning resonated around the entire mansion. "This is getting old."

"Let's go out to the backyard! It's supposed to be a real graveyard!" Who would have thought Yukina would actually _love_ such a gruesome holiday. She had reveled in the fear from each jumping, mask-wearing individual.

They enter the backyard to find, as promised, a _real_ graveyard. It was excessively quite, earning a twitch of Kotone's eyebrow. She stuck close to Hiei, finding this scene all too familiar from a horror movie she had watched with Kuwabara many, many months ago.

They were about halfway through the haunted graveyard when the first perpetrator attacked. Kotone stared in horror at the creature, that of a _zombie_ from those frightening movies.

She was actually _afraid_.

"SHIT! LOOK OUT!" The woman throws her leg out, slamming the foe to the ground unconscious. More and more started coming for them, moaning and snarling. "Kuwabara! This isn't funny!"

"It's all a joke, Ko! Calm down!" Kuwabara, needless to say, was dying of laughter, swatting away the hands of the wicked creatures. One lashed out and bit him, but no blood was drawn and it all seemed more fake with each passing moment. He even heard the one to pretend to sink his teeth in laughing.

Kotone did not think it was funny.

"DIE!" She was mercilessly beating down the undead foes, trying to escape their clinging grasp. She was shaking, scared half to death, and clambered on top of a tomb.

Hiei even laughed.

"Kotone, stop hurting the workers!" Yukina, smiling wildly, swatted away a few of their false attackers. Most of the attention had gone to the frightened demoness, all reaching up towards her and a few brave- _stupid-_ men crawling towards the top of the tomb.

The fell off unconscious simultaneously.

"Okay, this is getting old. I quit." One of the zombies righted himself, stalking off with the rest following. Kotone could only watch them leave, clutching to the stone like a pissed off cat.

"Woman, get down." Hiei was beside her in a moment, prying her claws from the indentations she made in the stone. He almost chuckled again when he felt her shaking and still snarling. "They were fake."

"I hate zombies. I hate Halloween. Take me back to Makai so I can go kill something." Kotone glared at her mate. "I mean it!"

"I think it's time we go home for some ghost movies," Yukina mumbles, still stifling her cute giggles. "Kazuma?"

The man stares at her blankly, reaching his arms out. "Braaaaiiiinnnnnsssss~!"

"K-Kazuma?" Yukina backed away from him. "A-Are you alright?"

"Braaaiiiiiiiinnnnnssss~!" He limped forward.

"Kazuma, this isn't funny!"

"BRAINS!" The man leapt towards his wife, his mate, gnashing his teeth.

Kotone struck him down without any more hesitation, knocking the brute to the ground and stomping the back of his head fiercely, making him eat dirt.

"Die zombie! DIE!" She was definitely unaware that Kuwabara was joking.

"KO! KOTONE! STOP! I WAS KIDDING!" At last, the fierce beating stopped and Kotone backed away with a wild shiver, right into Hiei's arms.

Kuwabara sits up, his face bloody and bruised. Hajime, who had been silent the entire time, finally could not help it. He doubles over, laughing so hard his wig well off and he pounded the ground. Tears were leaking down his face.

"Oh if Mizue could have been here for _this_!" His laughter was monstrous.

"Great to know, if the zombie apocalypse happens, I have you to keep anyone from devouring Yukina," Kuwabara grumbled, almost unable to be heard through the grotesque mess of his face. "Really Ko? You would kill _me_?"

She huffed. "If you were a zombie, yes. I don't like zombies."

Everyone face-palmed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. V: Breaking the Rules

**Stealthy, Like a Fox  
**_Kotone, Youko, Shuichi, and various  
Theme 50: __Breaking the Rules_

* * *

One would normally believe Shuichi, also known as Kurama, to be a very delicate sleeper, light and ready in case of attack. Though, would it really surprise one to know that, without a drop of danger, he would be able to sleep peacefully and deeply at his mother's house? No, of course not.

And this is where Kotone found herself, glaring at the snoring redhead. Her arms were folded, standing at the door to his room and eyeing him carefully. Why he had decided to sleep at his mother's was beyond her, but she had found him nonetheless. Now, she needed to handle business, but she was unsure how to go about the first order.

Waking him up.

_'Well, the direct approach seems to be fun.'_ Her lips purse nonetheless, though she did not waste any more time staring and contemplating. Hiei would be back soon, and she needed help _now_.

With a mischievous smile, the little wind demon took a running jump before landing heavily on the fox. She snickered, pulling the blankets over his head and squeezing his shoulders, watching the man thrash about wildly. Oh yes, this was certainly worth whatever pain might come about.

"Kotone!" Damn. He had caught her scent. "What, might I ask, are you doing here and why are you waking me?"

Kotone grunts, standing from him and letting the redhead pull himself from his blankets. He was shirtless, though she really did not find the time to stare at him. No, her eyes were for Hiei and Hiei only. She shook her head, rubbing her hands together.

"I actually need a _huge_ favor that I'm sure you aren't going to like. Get dressed and then meet me outside. I'm bored." She briskly walked from the room, immediately changing her mind and jumping out of the window instead.

"She really has taken after Hiei in many aspects." The fox chuckled, rousing himself completely and going to change.

* * *

_**::{ Breaking the Rules }::**_

By the time Kurama finished up, Kotone was thoroughly annoyed. She had nearly paced a path through the grass of the garden in the backyard, glaring at anything that moved and seemed remotely red. At last, her wishes were granted and the fox stood before her.

Kotone snatches up his hand, mercilessly dragging him deep into the nearby forest, stopping once they reached a clearing large enough to stream sunlight on them. In fact, Kurama recognized this clearing. A door to Makai was nearby, one he used to frequent.

"Okay, Kurama. I need the help of fox-boy. The silver one, unfortunately." She grinned that sly little smile again.

"I am beginning to believe you enjoy Youko's company more than mine, Ko. Perhaps I should have never trained to hone his abilities and truly left him behind after the first Makai Tournament after all," he chuckled in response, only earning a growl.

"No, trust me I still like you better. At least you are subtle with your nosiness," she gave a curt laugh, "but this time I actually _need_ him to come out. It would seem that his expertise is needed."

"May I inquire as to what you need his skill sets for?" Alright, now he was suspicious. "What are you trying to take from someone you cannot retrieve with more legal methods?"

Kotone gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, well... You see, there's this sword I need to get and I can't exactly do it easily."

"I'll let him out, but only if you promise not to do anything completely moronic," Kurama eyed her carefully. "Swear to me, Kotone."

"Yeah, yeah. I swear and I mean it. You know I never go back on my word," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Let fox-boy out already, ginger-kid." This cute new nickname was taught to her by none other than Kuwabara after making her watch some ridiculous cartoon with poor animation.

A small spike in energy and the physical manifestation of said power shielded the transformation from her view. When it finally cleared, the ridiculously tall kitsune towered above her, eyes narrowed just as his human-counterpart's had been. "What is this about?"

"Oh, just thought you needed a day off," Kotone grumbled, ushering him towards the demon door. "Come on, we have work to do."

"I thought you were trying to avoid anything that would provoke Enma's attention, little one. Isn't it a bit backwards to be doing _this_ of all things?" Despite his deep jibes, Kotone ignored him. Well... for the most part.

"If you don't get your furry ass in that door now, I'll tug on your tail like I did the last time. You remember what happened then?" Oh yeah, Youko had been floored, not only from the audacity of her brash moves, but also at how sensitive the appendage was. Thank Kami no one did that in actual fights. Well, no one could get close enough with his man-eating plants, at least. "Exactly. I know what to do now, fox-boy. You are at my mercy."

"Usually I would enjoy that statement more," he snorted, frowning and glaring at her back. Youko followed through the portal after the little demon, hoping she would not ask him to do something that would get either of them recognized.

* * *

_**::{ Breaking the Rules }::**_

The castle loomed over them, the two entering from a secret cave around the back. Youko was not quite sure _where_ exactly he was at, but he knew it belonged to someone important. The itch in his fingers became prominent, actually anticipating this long-awaited heist. The sword she was after must be truly powerful to warrant her attention after all, especially considering the extreme stealth she was using to get it.

Youko knew she was stealthy, but he had expected better. In his spare time- what little Shuichi let him have- he planned on teaching her how to be a better thief.

_'She'll never need it, Youko. Don't you dare teach her anything of the sort. Hiei would behead you, and in turn me.' _Shuichi had taken to grumbling in the back of the kitsune's head.

_**'I highly doubt he would make it that far. Stop worrying. I could be pursuing her. Though the thought banished long ago.'**_ He nearly laughed aloud at the strangled noise his human had made. The thought banished their first meeting in that clearing during the _TouMa_, right before she mated Hiei and long before their alliance bloomed. He valued her in some sort, possibly as a friend, but still unsure.

"See, I can't break into all this," she whispers to her companion, pointing up. "I'll follow your lead. Remember, I still control wind if we need it."

Youko began to formulate his plan, golden orbs darting all over the place. At last, they land on a window about four thousand feet up. Without a word, he points and the woman was quick to fly them up there silently, noiselessly.

Kotone scampers behind him, trying to will herself to find whatever grace her body _might_ possess. Yes, she was extremely quiet, but it was known she could be a real klutz too, especially with all the craziness over Yukina and Kuwabara's recent wedding. She had been stressed out, considering she was thrown into the spot of a bridesmaid and had to walk down the aisle with her fire demon.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

"Shh!" Youko glared at his redheaded friend, accidentally bumping into a table. She nods grimly, giving the fox a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of her head. It prompted Youko to lean closer, "Kotone, if you are not silent as the grave we will get caught and sent to Reikai prison. Please behave."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two hurry off down another hall and into a basement. Apparently, in the words of her foxy friend, 'every castle layout was basically the same' and so forth. The vault was found in no time, secured with a 'state of the art door', as the paper on it said.

"Every door I come across says that," the fox chuckles, his voice barely above a whisper. "And now you see why I was called the 'King of Thieves'."

A seed is placed into the lock, sprouting both outside and in. A rhythmic series of clicks are heard, and before long the red light on the door flashes green and opens without a hitch. Kotone grins, not seeing all the treasures and gold scattered about the room as her partner did, but instead an object that was sat neatly against a pillar. She moves to it, snatching up the sword and sticking it in her belt.

"Kotone." Youko had been watching her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that the sword Hiei gave you?"

"Heh," she grins again, a single fang jutting over the left side of her lip. "What would _ever_ give you that impression?"

"Where are we?" He narrows his eyes on her.

Before either could answer, footsteps are heard, following by a figure dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and a shirt. Yusuke was before them, glaring with his own arms weaved together.

"And just what in the hell do you think you are doing, Ko?" His brown eyes move over to the fox. "You really talked Youko into coming for this? Really?"

He struts over and knocks the woman over the head, the redhead rubbing it fiercely and glaring at him. "I wanted back my sword!"

"But this is not how you were going to win it back, remember?!"

"Just what is going on?" Everyone turns their attention to the confused fox.

Yusuke smirks, jutting his thumb over his shoulder at the little redhead. "This one lost a card game and had to give me her sword. I told her she could have it back when she _begged_ for it. Guess she didn't fill you in completely, huh foxy-boy?"

"I refuse to beg for something you won off me in a drunken game of cards!" Kotone snorted, turning her nose up and to the side.

"So we are in your castle, in Tourin no less, to retrieve her sword so she would not have to beg for it?" Youko's eye twitched. A smile was trying to turn at his lips.

A long silence ensues, earning only a nod and a wild grin from the hanyou. No one spoke, but at long last, both Youko and Yusuke burst out laughing at the wind demon's expense.

"You're both assholes!" Kotone glared at them.

"Just what is going on?" And now Hiei had arrived on scene, having felt Kotone's youki as soon as she stepped into Makai and searching for her immediately after. She was _supposed_ to be training herself with Genkai and Jin.

"It would seem your mate is a sore loser."

The laughter only intensified from the hanyou and the fox after Youko spurted it out, holding each other up and tears in Yusuke's eyes. Kotone's eye was twitching, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I hate all of you."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. VI: Cat

**Here Kitty, Kitty  
**_Kotone and Kuwabara  
Theme 23: __Cat_

* * *

Why did she always have to be stuck with the dirty work, ne?

Why did Yusuke have to constantly blackmail her into doing things he was too lazy to handle himself?

_Why did she allow the damned King of Tourin to have blackmail on her in the first place?_

AND WHY DID SHE KEEP PLAYING CARDS AGAINST HIM?!

Kotone was desperately cursing her foul luck and she adjusted the awkward 'Fedora' hat on her head, hiding her elongated ears as inconspicuously as she could while in this wretched city. She still wore her usual get-up of shin-hugging black pants a simple white tank top, flats covering her pale feet, but that does not mean she was happy to be here.

Once again, the wind demon had decided- while _heavily_ drunk- to play Yusuke Urameshi, the damned Mazoku King, in a game of cards. This was the umpteenth time she had done something so stupid- as it seemed to be a reoccurring habit now- and she still had not figured out how he had managed to cheat.

Was she simply that bad at cards?

Feh, no! Yusuke was _definitely_ cheating.

Thus, after a _rousing_- by rousing, she means horrible, nasty, evil…- game of intoxicated card-games the night prior at Yusuke's castle, where Keiko had been forced to move into with the birth of Shoichi- and after finding out her daughter, Izume, carried the blood of the Mazoku-, Kotone had found herself to be the supreme loser out of their gaggle of friends _again_.

And now she was in Ningenkai, heading towards the lavish house of Yukina and Kuwabara.

The two were moving to Makai soon, considering the fact they were not aging and the people around them had started to notice, and were doing it slowly. Too slowly, if the wind demoness had a say in it.

Kotone had been ordered to go and retrieve the bumbling idiot today, if only because Yusuke needed his help on something or another. He did not specific, but she had a feeling it was something trivial and a way to get on her last nerve.

It was certainly working.

After having been to this particular part of this over-crowded city more times than she cared to count, Kotone knew the easiest and fastest way to their home. Of course, she had used some of her demon speed in various back-alleys and rooftops, but none had noticed. She had already been reprimanded more than once by Kurama for being noticeable in the Human World.

The wind demon trekked until she came to the door of the home in question. Since Yukina was in Makai and Kuwabara was alone here, Kotone barged in without knocking. If he happened to cheat on the koorime, which he would not do considering his honor code and Hiei's impending wrath, at least she would be able to catch him in the act.

But, she liked Kuwabara and their silly times together, thus she was unsurprised to find the place void of life.

"Kuwabara, you blithering idiot! Where the hell are you? I need to get back to Makai!" she shouted into the packed-up hallway. "Hello?!"

When no one answered, she made her way further into the comfy, homey space. The couch was still here, thankfully, and she headed straight towards it. At least she could get a nap in while she waited.

As Kotone laid down and tugged the hat over her eyes, katana held to her chest, she heard a light noise that caused her to immediately take a protective stance. In a low crouch on the cushions, her eyes skimmed in every direction to find the source of the obnoxious sound.

Soon, she discovered it was coming from under a table nearby. With the stealth of a known predator, she stalked forward and threw her clawed hand beneath the wood, grappling something furry and angry. She yanked her hand out and held the creature up to her face, sniffing it curiously.

It reminded her of a cat demon, a neko, from Makai, but much, _much_ tinier. It batted at the wind demoness petulantly, and only when its claws met her nose did she drop the abomination.

"Oh, you little…!" Kotone snarled and began to pursue the animal, knocking boxes over as she did so.

* * *

_**::{ Cat }::**_

Kuwabara entered his home a short hour later, sipping from a straw jabbed into a monstrous cup. He had simply gone down to Keiko's old diner, just across the road, to grab him a bite to eat before he continued with loading up the moving truck out front. It grew tiring with having to move boxes down to the truck, then through Demon's Door Cave. The only reprieve was the enormous demons that had been ordered to help him continue his journey from the entrance to Makai to Yusuke's castle.

What he found inside his home made him drop his cup in both shock and fear.

Kotone had his precious Eikichi by the nape of her neck, digging her claws into the furry animal's skin, and was baring her teeth heatedly. The poor cat, now quite far along in years, was desperately trying to wriggle from the horrid grasp, but to no avail. The only reprieve for the feline was the immeasurable amount of scratches littering the wind demons face and arms.

"Ko! What are you doing with Eikichi?!" Kuwabara squealed and rushed forward to save his precious cat.

"This little cretin is about to be dinner!" she snarled back, never moving her eyes from the animal. "I have been chasing this furry beast for an hour now and since I caught it, I'll be eating it!"

"You will not eat my cat!" Greedily, Kuwabara grappled at his beloved pet. Kotone simply pulled the beast further away from him, gnashing her teeth at the man. "Kotone Kaze Tsukai, or whatever your name is since you mated Hiei, put down my Eikichi!"

"Eh, what is this beast to you? Does it transform into a woman? I will tell Yukina and Hiei, after I've eaten it and de-limbed you!" Kotone's eyes flashed dangerously and she shook the poor Eikichi. "Transform, harlot!"

"No!" Kuwabara was finally able to snatch the animal away from the furious wind demoness, cradling the ancient cat to his chest protectively. "Eikichi is a cat! A cat is a common pet in Ningenkai! Haven't you ever seen her before? You've been here I don't know how many times!"

"No, I haven't! And you better be saying that _she_ doesn't transform into a female!" Kotone crossed her arms and glared at the two. "I caught her after she engaged me in battle, thus I have a right to _eat her_! Give that cretin to me, _now fool_!"

"Kotone, calm down." Kuwabara left the room long enough to hide Eikichi safely in his bedroom closet. When he came back out, the wind demoness had not moved. "So, why _are_ you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Yusuke suckered me into coming and getting you. Now, get your shit and get over to his castle so I can kill him and eat this 'Eikichi' thing," she snipped.

"I'll go in a little bit. He needs to get his panties out of his bum," he waved dully. "And you aren't eating Eikichi!"

"Fine, then I'm leaving. I've told you to go so my job is done." She headed towards the front door just as Kuwabara smelt the faint scent of smoke.

"Uh, Ko? Do you smell smoke?"

"Oh, I might've started a fire with some wood in your kitchen to broil your damned cat over. Oops."

She disappeared, grinning wildly at the little bit of retribution she had gotten on the cat's owner, in the least. His boisterous yells could be heard for miles.

"KO! GET YOUR GINGER-ASS BACK HERE AND HELP ME!"

Needless to say, she never turned around.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
